User blog:KickLover/Jack and Kim Love Story 2
Hi guys, this is my second story. And I hope you enjoy is complete. In the dojo: Jack: Hey, saw Kim? Eddie: Mmmmm, why? Milton: Will call her prom on Saturday? Jack: No, she missed the last two periods. Eddie: Sintiu miss her at lunch? Milton: Hey Jack. (Points to Kim) Eddie: And she's with Jerry. (Enter Kim and Jerry, laughing at each other, Jack looks jealous) Milton: About what are you laughing about? Kim: The Jerry tava ensiando me to dance. Eddie: You need relmente (Kim takes a look mortal) Eddie: Okay, okay. Just kidding. Jerry: Kim agent tomorrow you can try again? Kim: Great. Jack: Mmmmm, Kim can talk to you? Kim: Sure. (Jack pulls her) Kim: What? Jack: ... I. .. wanted to know if .... ... (knocks Kim) You want to go to prom with me? Kim: Sure, it'll be fun. (Rudy enters) Rudy: Ok, let's start, Jack with Jerry, Eddie and Milton Kim and me. The next day at school: (Jack enters and sees Eddie, Milton and Jerry) Jack: Hi folks. Milton, Eddie and Jerry: Hi! Jack: Why are you staring at me? Jerry: Jack, what's going on with you and Kim? Jack: What! Me and Kim? Eddie: Yeah, I was you two close together yesterday .. Jack: Jerry? Jerry: What? Jack: Why she asked you to teach her the dance why not me? Jerry: She asked me to help her dance because she told me she wanted to impress someone. Jack: Who? Jerry: That I do not know. Jerry: And Jack! (Screams) Jack: What? Jerry: (whispers) We know you like Kim. Jack: What? Kim and I, nothing to do ...... It is so obvious? Milton and Eddie: It is! Jack: You're listening to the conversation? Milton: Yes! Eddie: Sorry Jack, but not any news that you and Kim are like. Jack: Me and Kim are just friends. And only. Milton: But you wanted something more, right? Jack: Maybe. (Smiling) (Kim enters, running) Kim: Hey Jack, I'm sorry but I could go to prom with someone else? Jack: You can, of course. But who? Kim: Derek, the captain of the football team, he invited me! (Jack undoes the smile) Milton: Who knew a cheerleader and a football player. They form a beautiful couple. (Jack one of cotovela in Miton) Milton: AI! Kim: What was Milton? Milton: Nothing. (Looks at his watch) We will now begin the class. Later in the dojo: Jack: I do not think she's going with Derek. Jerry: It's okay. Wait you're jealous of Jack? Jack: I? Maybe ..... a little. Eddie: Awn, you like Kim? Milton: Since when? Jack: Remember when Ricky Weaver came dojo pro? (Everyone does that nod) Jack: In the show, when I saw her dress you. All: Awwww. (At the dojo, Kim comes in with Derek) Kim: Oh Derek, these are my friends: Jack, Milton, Jerry and Eddie. Jack: Best Friends. (Jealous voice) (Rudy enters) Rudy: Well let's get started .... Ah! Hi, I am the Sensei Rudy. Kim: Derek this is our Sensei, this is Rudy Derek (Kim speaks unfunny) Jerry: Curte karate, Derek? Derek: A little? Rudy: Show us. (Derek breaks some boards and make some hits) Kim: Wow you did not tell me he did karate. Derek: No one ever asked. Rudy: WOW! What band were you? Derek: Black. Jerry: Like Kim and Jack. (Jack and Kim look) Rudy: What lesson do with us? Derek: If not the trapalhar. Rudy: Ok then, Kim and Eddie, Derek and Jack and Jerry with Milton. (Begins fight between Kim and Eddie, Jack and Derek just looking for Kim, after Kim hugs Derek) Jerry: (to Milton) Do you think Jack will hurt just because of Derek Kim? Milton: He is the captain of the football team, he knows how to defend himself (Jack and Derek begin to fight and Jack gets punched in the belly) Rudy: You are right, Jack? (Everyone runs to Jack) Jack: I think so, but my stomach hurts a little. Rudy: Jack go rest in my office. Jack: Ok (Kim looks, thinking "come with me, Kim") Derek: Sorry, dude. Jack: All right. Rudy: Mil ..... (cotovela in one of Jack Rudy) Kim! Kim ... go take care of Jack. I fought with Eddie. Kim: Okay. (They enter the office and Jack lies down on the couch) Kim: Where it hurts, Jack? (Jack groans) Jack: Yeah hurts more now. Kim: But you just said it was nothing ... All right, takes his shirt off for me to see. (Jack looks surprised) Kim: For me see the wound! Who is this guy? Jack: That's not an excuse to see me shirtless? (Kim takes a look mortal) Jack: Okay, I shot. (He draws stares and Kim) Jack: Kim?! Kim: Wow ... (still looking at Jack) It's nothing. (Bites her lip) Jack: I said it was nothing. Kim: But you said tava hurting. Jack: But tava! (Derek Milton enters and looks at them) Derek: What is going on here? Kim and Jack: Nothing! Kim: Just ask him to remove his shirt so I could see the wound. (Jack starts laughing) Milton: I know. The next day at school Eddie: Hey Jack, what happened yesterday with Kim? Milton: It's Jack? Jerry: Talk soon! Jack: Nothing much. Milton: But between me and you were shirtless and looking at it. Eddie: You are shirtless with Kim? Jack: She asked me to see the wound and me take off my shirt, that's all. Jerry: That's it? Jack is not so little, but as Kim asked me to take off his shirt? Jack: How important? Eddie: Jack Responds! Jack: Okay, I said it hurts more tava aê she said "But right now you said it was nothing. Alright, takes his shirt off for me to see." That's it? Milton, Eddie and Jerry: She likes you! Jack: What? Do you think? Eddie: Jack and Kim! Jack: What a lie! On Saturday, at the dance: (Kim and Derek is sitting with the cheerleaders, Jack enters with friends and Kim goes to them) Kim: Hi guys! (Laughing and unfunny) (Jack gets his mouth open) Milton: You are very beautiful, Kim. (Nudges Jack and he closes his mouth) Kim: Thanks, you too. Eddie: It will not be with Derek? Kim: Yeah, but he's talking about their last game. Milton: Sit with agent then? Kim: Okay. (Kim's sitting next to Milton and Eddie) Kim: Sorry Jack, did not come with you. (Jack does not take his eyes from Kim) Jack: No problem. Kim: So who you came with? Milton: With Julie. . (Julie comes and calls Milton) Jerry: I with Grace. (Grace arrives at the table) Grace: Jerry Come, let us sit together. Jerry: Okay (Grace and Jerry pulls them out) Eddie: Sobro nós.Bom, I will seek a poche want? (Jack and Kim begin to look) Eddie: I'll take that with a yes. (He goes out and leaves them alone, Derek stares at them from afar) Jack: You're very beautiful, Kim. Kim: Thanks Jack, you too. Jack: Thank you. Kim: With whom did you come to the ball? Jack: No, I came just to see ... I mean come not to let alone Eddie alone. Kim: Oh ok! I'm going back to the table. Goodbye. Jack: Bye! (Looking back it out and Eddie) Eddie: Do not work very well the plan huh, Jack? Jack: No, I'm an idiot. She ta so beautiful here and I drooled for her, but she ta with Derek. Eddie: But she likes you. Jack: There seems. Meanwhile, the table of Kim: Derek: Why did you go there? Kim: We talk to them, problem? Derek: Yes, you ta me not with them. (Puts his hand on her waist and begins to pull closer, and Jack just looking) Jack: Argh! He will kiss her. (Derek turns to kiss her, and she turns and kisses on the cheek) Derek: You did not want to kiss me?! But all the world wants to kiss me. Kim: I'm not everyone! (Gets up and leaves) Derek: Kim, let's get back again! Kim: No! (She sits down with Jack and puts her head on his shoulder) Jack: All right, Kim? (She takes the head of the shoulder) Kim: No. Jack: What? Kim: I'll tell you in our dance. Jack: Dance?! Which dance? Kim: This! (Starts a slow song, and Kim runs with Jack into the middle of the track) Jack: Now, tell me why you ta sad? Kim: Derek tried to kiss me but I refused because I like someone else. Jack: Who? Kim: You (a kiss on the cheek) Jack: I? Seriously? Kim: Yes. Jack: Wow! Also like you. Kim: That's good. (Looks at watch) Our ta getting late, I better go home. Jack: I'll take you. Kim: No need. (The phone starts ringing) Kim: My cell phone? My mother? (On the phone) Kim: Hello, Mom! What? Mother Kim: Hi honey! His father and I will celebrate our anniversary our favorite restaurant. Kim: That's good, mom. But I already knew, why did you call me? Km: We'll go visit his grandmother who is also her birthday and I forgot to leave the key outside. So we are not at home you could sleep at a friend's house. Ok? Kim: Ok mom. (Hangs up) Kim: Great. Now I have no where to sleep. Jack: In my house, in my room to another bed, you can go there. (Kim smiles) If you want. Kim: Ok In Jack's house: Jack: Mom this is Kim. Kim this is my mother. Jack Mother: Nice to know - there Kim, you hear a lot of talk, really every ten minutes. There was a time he spoke for two hours just your hair. (Ri Kim) Jack: Mom, just let it go. Kim comes, I will show the room. Kim: Nice to meet there. Jack Mother: If girl is really perfect for Jack. In the room: Jack: Here is my room is not very big but ta to spend an evening. Kim: Our Jack, how much stuff you have here: his skateboard, a black belt, etc.. Wait you put in our photo picture frame. Jack: Yes. Kim: But where are the other took several photos with them, why not have our own? Jack: The other is you wait are more important. Kim: But our logo, you put in a picture frame. Jack: Kim! Come this is your bed. Kim: Ok I will leave my stuff here, okay? Jack: Sure, you're sleepy? Kim: Not much. Jack Mother: Jack! Kim! Want some cake? Jack and Kim: Yes! Jack: Wow! Kim: What? Jack: You look beautiful in the moonlight. (Leaning) Kim: Thank you. (Leaning too) Jack Mother: Here is the cake. You were going to kiss? Jack and Kim: No. Jack Mother: Sorry, messed up the timing. Jack was waiting for this a long time. Jack: Okay, mom. Goodbye. (She leaves) Jack: Sorry about that, K. .. (Kim kisses him) Kim: Sorry Jack. I do not know why I did it. (Jack kisses her again) Kim: I love you, Jack. Jack: Also Kim. Category:Blog posts